


Lavinia and Ruby

by DocGyara



Series: Fey Sisters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, F/F, Impregnation, Lesbian, Lesbian Romance, Lesbreeding, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Yuri, expansion kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Lavinia was just a lonely woman, hoping to find the right person. Everything changes when Ruby, an amazing woman with vibrant hair to match her name, strolls into her life and turns Lavinia's world upside down with one big surprise.
Series: Fey Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551391
Kudos: 14





	Lavinia and Ruby

You couldn't stand another night at home by yourself, so it was time for a trip to the bar. You didn't really expect to meet anyone, but it was nice to be out around people. It's been a few years since you became Lavinia, and most of your friendships weren't too disrupted by the changes, took some time for a couple people to get the name right, but everything had smoothed out by now. 

Your dating life however...not so smooth. There had been a few people, but no relationships that really lasted. You just wanted to find the right person and settle down, raise a family together.  
You want children so desperately, you especially wish you could bear a child of your own, but you know that was impossible. But that didn't stop you from pretending with a pillow sometimes.

The bar is pretty empty tonight, odd for this time of night, but it doesn't much matter to you. The quiet scene was disrupted when an angel walked into the room. She's the most beautiful woman you have ever seen in your entire life, with flowing red hair, a body to die for and eyes you could get lost in forever. You can't help but to stare at this vision before you.

She sits alone at the bar. And you, for what it's worth, have had just enough liquor to be brave. Or stupid. Probably both. You go to the bar and sit down next to her.  
She's even hotter up close, she's intimidating but you just know you've got to try it.

"Hi! I'm Lavinia, can I buy you a drink?"  
She looks you over and smiles gently.  
"Absolutely. I'm in the mood for something stiff. I'll take a manhattan."  
You order the drink for her and she gestures for you to sit down.  
"Ruby." She extends a hand, you take it.  
"Ruby...It's lovely to meet you." "You too, Lavinia."  
There's something electric in the air as you talk to her, you can feel the sparks.

As you two get to talking, you hit it off. She says she's new to the area, but she seems very interested in getting to know you. You've got a lot of shared interests, it turns out. She doesn't even seem to care that you're trans. You talk for what seems like hours.  
You think you might've found someone really special.  
The conversation even starts to get a bit intimate as the bar starts to close up for the night. 

Ruby leans in a bit closer "Can I ask you something personal, Lavinia?"  
You're falling hard for this woman and at this point, you'd do anything the angel asked you.  
"Anything, Ruby." "What do you think of children?" "Oh, I love kids. I wish I could have my own."  
"Me too. I just need to find the right person." "Exactly! That's just how I feel."  
"Can I ask you something else?" "Sure." "Want to come back to my place?" "Absolutely."

The ride back to her place passes in a blur, you can barely keep your hands off each other.

Once you arrive and get inside, you're both stripping as you make your way upstairs.  
Her lips against yours make you practically melt, you're ready for this woman right now.

The experience you have together is incredible, better than anything you've had before. She does things to you that you never even imagined. You didn't even know it could be this good with anyone. But it's more than that, Ruby makes you feel beautiful and wanted in ways you can barely even explain.

You're cuddled close together, having worn each other out, basking in the afterglow.  
You feel warm and whole, almost...full. You can't quite describe it, but you definitely like it.

Ruby has her arms wrapped around you, and she kisses the back of your neck.  
"Lavninia? I need to ask you about something."  
"What is it?"  
"Earlier, when I asked you if you wanted children, did you really mean it when you said yes?"  
You trust her enough to reveal one of your deepest, most personal desires.  
"Yes...absolutely. To be honest...I've always wished I could get pregnant and have my own baby."  
"Oh, I knew you were the right person."  
"I think I feel the same about you, Ruby."  
"How would you feel about having a baby...right now?"

You snort and laugh, what in the world is she talking about. That's silly. But your thoughts are interrupted by a strange sensation. A sort of pressure, building up deep inside you. That full feeling increasing. You look down, and your stomach looks a little bit larger. It even seems to be getting larger as you look at it. You reach down and put your hands on it, you can feel your belly swelling.  
"Ruby?! Something's happening to me!"  
"I know, my darling."  
"What?! What's going on?"  
"I told you. Dear, sweet Lavinia. We're going to have a baby. Right now."

Your belly is getting bigger by the minute, swelling more and more. This is impossible.  
She can't be telling the truth. There's no way this could happen, and not so fast if it did!  
"Ruby, there's no way this is real. How did it happen?"  
She laughs a bit and snuggles up closer to you.  
"When two people love each other very much...and then fuck like rabbits, someone usually ends up pregnant."  
"I know that! But how could this happen? We barely just had sex, and my belly looks like I'm three or four months pregnant, and it's getting bigger!"  
She puts her hands on your steadily growing stomach, rubbing it gently.  
"With true love, miracles happen."

Her hands are so soft, and your belly is so sensitive from all this growing and stretching,  
it feels so nice to be touched like this, but you still don't quite believe that you could be pregnant. 

You sigh wistfully, smiling a sad smile and rubbing your belly.  
"This is just a dream, it has to be. I met the most beautiful woman in the world, we had mindblowing sex and she got me pregnant with her baby? No way. I'm just going to wake up in bed tomorrow, alone. Probably with a hangover."  
After all, whoever heard of a pregnant trans woman? Nobody. It's just a fantasy.

And then you feel something. Is that...movement? Something is moving inside your belly!  
"Ruby, did you feel that?!"  
"I did, it's our baby kicking for the first time. Still think it's a dream?"  
"It's a baby! I really am pregnant! You got me pregnant! I'm going to have your baby, Ruby!"  
"Our baby, Lavinia. We made this baby together."

This is just what you've always wanted, it feels amazing. Better than you could've even dreamed.  
Your belly is even bigger now, and it's so sensitive. Ruby gently rubbing your pregnant belly feels so nice, and being so close to this beautiful woman touching your body feels amazing.  
You love being pregnant, all this emotion and stimulation has got you rock hard.

Ruby is still rubbing your belly, as it gets even bigger and bigger. You stare at your pregnant belly in amazement, it's so big that you could be six or even seven months along now. One of her hands slides down and finds it's way to your cock, she gently strokes your length.  
Your entire body is so sensitive right now, you can't help but shudder.

"You're so beautiful, Lavinia. Especially with that cute big baby bump."  
"Do you really think so? I've always fantasized about being pregnant, my whole life."  
"Absolutely. I knew I found the right woman to bear my child."  
"Thank you so much, Ruby. This is everything I've ever wanted. Please, tell me there's something I can do for you in return."  
"Okay, well. There is just one thing."  
"Name it, I'll do anything for you. Anything you want and I'll make it happen!"  
She grins "Well...I've always wanted to have wild sex with a super cute pregnant chick."  
"I'll just have to go find one for you, I guess."

It's a dumb joke, but you both laugh.  
"I don't know where I'd go to find one this late at night, I could go trawl some maternity wards..."  
"Oh stop it! You're the one I want! My beautiful, pregnant Lavinia. Pregnant with our baby."

You put a hand on your big, swollen, very pregnant belly.  
"We might have to get...creative with positions."  
"I'm willing to get very experimental."

You re-position on the bed, kissing each other deeply. You thought Ruby was done for the night, but she seems to have renewed vigor, enthralled by your pregnant belly. She lavishes even more attention and affection on you. The pregnancy makes everything better, especially the sex.  
You manage to find some innovative and very pleasurable positioning and you both have a very, very good time. You've never felt this amazing, this is everything you ever wanted and more,  
you wish that you could just be Ruby's pregnant love slave for the rest of your life.

You settle back into snuggling together, Ruby's face pressed against your belly, even bigger now than before. You can feel the baby moving, and so can she. You're both thrilled with every kick.  
"Ruby, the baby is getting really active..."  
"I know, my dear. That just means it's almost time."  
"Time? Time for what?"

Suddenly, you feel water running between your legs, and hear it splash on the floor.  
"Ruby! What's happening?"  
"It's labor. You're about to give birth to our baby."  
"B-birth? Right now? This soon? I don't know if I can..."  
"I'm here with you, we can do it together."

You feel pressure building, and then the first contraction hits you.  
"Hnn, Ruby! I can feel the baby coming!"  
"Don't worry, let me take care of everything."

Ruby leans in and kisses you deeply, everything starts to become a soft haze. You can feel the contractions and the pressure as they get closer together, but you barely feel any pain at all.  
The pressure intensifies, but it doesn't bother you. Just knowing your hear with your beloved Ruby, and that soon you'll be a mother, those things are enough to give you comfort.

The pressure and pain finally reach a peak, but suddenly stop. You barely notice in your dazed state, but suddenly your shook back to your senses as you hear a baby start to cry.

You look up, and your lover is holding a newborn baby.  
"Ruby? Is that our baby?"  
"Yes! Lavinia, you gave birth to a girl. You delivered our beautiful daughter!"  
The baby has vibrant red hair, and striking eyes. She looks so much like her mother.

Ruby wraps the baby up in a blanket and cuddles up with the two of you on the bed.  
"Let's go to sleep...all three of us need our rest."  
"Of course...I'm exhausted. I can't believe I got pregnant, for real, and then gave birth in the same night. I need a long weekend of sleep and junk food to recover from this."  
"Mmm...sounds nice. But what about after that?"  
"I don't know, did you have something in mind, Ruby?"

She kisses you and a sultry grin crawls across her face.  
"Let's try for twins next time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! This was the first one I had an idea for, but I only had sort of a rough draft and finished "Chad and Chrissy" first. I've got a few more stories with these same characters planned, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for your time!
> 
> Comments are welcome!


End file.
